


Mysterious Magical Miss

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mystery

Missy had never really planned to find herself here. On earth. Alone. No Doctor, No Clara, No River or Me. Being alone was new to her. She had only recently let Lady Mae go home, feeling guilty that the woman was pining so badly for the few friends she had. She was, now, alone. Alone and, if she was completely honest... miserable. She missed company, even The Doctor would have been a welcome relief. She had been somewhat thankful to find she was, apparently, in the courtyard of a television studios. Although she had not really realised that it was the BBC until she looked up. So, she was in London. Despite everything she had been glad that her TARDIS at least was able to camoflage itself. She had emerged into silence, looking around with a smile. The courtyard was empty, but people were working. She had, quietly, made her way inside, surprised by the lack of surprise shown as she made her way through corridors, although, had she been caught, she would have found a way through. 

By the time she came across the lone woman in the studios, she was aware of just which show was soon supposed to be filming. Clearly this woman had been the quickest to be ready. She had not quite expected her hearts to skip a beat at the raw misery in the woman's eyes. She had, almost as if pulled, moved closer to the woman, unable to stop herself speaking, surprised again at the softness of her own voice. 

"Something wrong?"

The pain and coldness in the woman's gaze when she looked up caught at her breath, causing it to hitch a little. 

"This is... was... home. For a long time... but now I don't feel like..."

A sigh, a shrug. 

"It doesn't matter..."

"Tell me."

"It feels wrong."

Missy's breath caught again and she found herself speaking softly, but firmly. 

"Then leave... now... with me."

There was a sparkle of surprise, then she nodded and rose.


	2. Magical Miss

Missy had lead the girl to her TARDIS, locking them both in, her eyes glazed as she set the dials, hitting the release for the brakes, then setting them free to travel in space and time. She had smiled as she set the autopilot. 

There was something about this woman that caught her breath and made her hearts skip beats, her eyes were still clouded with pain and yet... and yet she was beautiful. 

Missy had let her gaze travel over the other woman, taking in her slightly curled blonde-brown hair, pale tan skin and bright, ice-cold blue eyes. Then the woman spoke, her voice still rough. 

"Why me?"

"Why not you..."

The reply was soft and Missy found she was smiling. 

"What should I call you?"

"Pardon?"

"What's your name?"

"Erin... Erin Boag."

"Missy..."

Erin's eyes had sparked then and she found herself smiling at the amusement in Erin's eyes. 

"Yes... I'm real. Next question?"

"Where are we going?"

"The future... I get the feeling you could use a little time to relax."

Perhaps humans found the woman... old, or not able to fit in, but Missy had found a spark of magic in the woman's eyes, and she wanted to find out why.


End file.
